The present technology relates to an image processing device, and more particularly relates to an image processing device which handles panorama images, a control method thereof, and a program encoded on a non-transitory computer readable medium causing a computer to execute the method.
As of recent, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras or the like which generate an image (image data) by imaging a subject such as scenery or the like, and record the generated image as an image file, have come into widespread use. Also, there have been proposed imaging apparatuses which generate multiple images continuously in time sequence, and use the multiple generated images to generate a panorama image including the subject over a relative wide range.
For example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which generates multiple image while moving the imaging apparatus along an arc of which the axis is behind the imaging apparatus (e.g., the position of the photographer), and uses the multiple images to generate a panorama image (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-268037).